Question: Subtract. $83 - 14.9 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}83-14.9\\\\ &=83.0-14.9\\\\ &=830\text{ tenths} - 149\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=681\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=68.1 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ ${3}$ $.$ ${0}$ $1$ $4$ $.$ ${9}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{7}{\cancel{8}}$ $\overset{12}{\cancel{{3}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{{0}}}$ $-$ $1$ ${4}$ $.$ ${9}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $8$ $.$ $1$ $83 - 14.9=68.1$